Be A Nicer Neji
by MosukeHinata
Summary: Hinata is practicing her secret Hyuuga techniques. 'Why? Why does she hate me' Neji thinks...Lee looks down and then looks back up and says, "How about you try being a nicer Neji?" NejiHina Incest! Don't like, Don't read.
1. Lee's Proposition

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a LONG while. I was doing homework and starting other stories. I'm getting people to edit them, so this is the first of MANY! So look forward to seeing more!**

Neji looks out of his bedroom window, down at their personal training ground inside the Hyuuga compound.

Hinata is practicing her secret Hyuuga techniques. 'Why? Why does she hate me?' Neji thinks as he watches his young cousin train. 'Hiashi has told me to train Hinata-sama many times before…but every time I try to help her…Hinata-sama messes up and because I find what she is learning so simple, I scream at her. She cringes in fear and ends up only doing worse. Does Hinata-sama really hate me? What am I doing wrong?'

Hinata sighs and turns around to face the main building; the same building where Neji is looking out of. She reaches for the zipper of her jacket and pulls it down. She slowly takes her grey jacket off revealing first her shoulders, then her chest, and finally, her entire torso as she puts it down on a nearby chair.

She is now wearing a fishnet shirt and a rather tight tee-shirt.

Neji stares at his younger cousin and an unusual feeling he has never felt before arises within him. "What is…this…feeling?" Neji ponders and realizes that he has never really felt this feeling for anyone before.

'No…don't tell me…could this feeling…? Am I being sexually aroused by looking at Hinata?' Neji feels something slid down onto his mouth. He touches it lightly with a finger and looks at it. 'Blood?'

Neji looks out the window once more to see Hinata stretching quietly after a long day's training. He wipes the blood from his face as a blush engulfs Neji's face as he watches Hinata intently.

He lets a pleasure-filled sigh escape his mouth as Rock Lee shouts: "WHAT IS UP, MY FELLOW YOUTHFUL TEAMMATE!?"

Neji is thrown back into reality as Lee puts his arm over Neji's shoulder. Neji glares at Lee and Lee removes his arm. "So…what are you doing, Neji?"

Neji looks back down at Hinata as she picks up her jacket and walks into the house. He sighs quietly and turns back and sits down on his bed.

Lee stares at Neji for a few seconds before he goes and sits in Neji's desk chair. "So…what's going on between you and Hinata-san?"

Neji's head springs up and he glares at Lee. "I…I don't know what you're talking about, Lee."

Lee looks at Neji with disbelief as he turns around, and picks up a picture of Hinata. "You call her Hinata-**SAMA**, you have her PICTURE on your desk, you refuse to let her out of the compound without anyone with her…also, you have to give her your approval to be with that person. How can any sane person NOT see that you have feelings for Hinata-san?"

Neji looks away silently, considering what Lee had just said. "What if I DID like Hinata…she hates me, there's no way I can tell her how I feel."

Lee looks down and then looks back up and says, "How about you try being a nicer Neji?"

"WHAT?"

"You know, show her kindness, help her…be polite! THAT is a nicer Neji. And to win over Hinata-san's heart…that is what you have to do," Lee says, trying to convince Neji to go along with the plan.

Neji stares at Lee in disbelief. "HOW the heck am I supposed to do that!?" Neji gets off his bed and starts pacing the room. He stops at the window again and sees Hinata talking to Kiba and Shino by the gate. "I love Hinata-sama…but I can't tell her…we're cousins and her father would NEVER approve of it."

Lee jumps up and joins Neji by the window. "You know something, Neji? I can help you be a nicer Neji."

Neji looks at Lee and looks away to see Hinata walk out of the Hyuuga complex. "I don't really think I can trust you, Lee. Sorry."

"NONSENSE!" Lee shouts as he grabs Neji by the wrist and pulls him through the door and out of the Hyuuga complex. Throughout the entire run, Lee was given weird looks by the other Hyuugas in the complex.

**WOW that was short! Sorry! I'm writing the second chapter now!**


	2. The Mission

Once outside at their team's regular training field, Lee begins Neji's "training" to help him be nicer.

"Yosh! You must always be youthful, Neji! That means that you cannot be ashamed of yourself!" Lee shouts while standing on the regularly delivered boulder that Gai pays people to place there every day for Lee's training.

"I'm not ashamed of myself, Lee. I AM the pride of the Hyuuga clan!" Neji says proudly.

Lee blinks in confusion. "NONSENSE! You do not need to lie, Neji! I understand that you are embarrassed by your unnaturally long hair that makes you look like a girl, and that man-skirt you wear that makes everyone think you are gay, when you are really hiding your love for your beloved Hinata-san! Plus, that attitude of yours is used to show power over those you know will criticize you!"

Neji's eyebrow begins to twitch. "I'm gonna say this REALLY slowly, Lee. …You…are…INSANE!"

Lee blinks twice and asks, "What do you mean, Neji?"

Neji groans and says, "What I mean is… I am not going to do this, Lee!"

"Do what, Neji?"

Neji immediately turns around to face Tenten. "T-Tenten! What are you doing here?"

"You're trying to get Hinata, Neji?" Tenten asks causing Neji's face to redden.

Tenten sighs. "Neji, if you really want to get Hinata to like you, you need to-well, for one thing, you do NOT follow Lee's advice, look where that _advice_ of his has gotten him! Here he is with no girlfriend or anyone crushing on him. …Neji, you just need to follow your heart…And DON'T _yell_ at her, it'll make it worse," Tenten says.

Neji looks down, pondering what Tenten had just said. 'Could she be right? Could Hinata-sama just not like me because I yell at her all the time? It's a possibility,' Neji thinks. Meanwhile Lee and Tenten have gotten into a big argument over who should help Neji get Hinata.

"Tenten," Neji says quietly. Lee and Tenten stop arguing and look at Neji. "Thank you, I think that will actually help," Neji says, with a _smile_.

Tenten and Lee stand stunned before the _smiling_ Neji. Anger builds up within Lee.

"Tenten! I was going to help Neji get Hinata! I was the one who began helping FIRST! Not you! So, if you could kindly leave, Neji and I can finish his training," Lee says angrily.

"Your so called _training_ wasn't getting him anywhere!" Tenten yells back. Neji's smile slips off his face.

"Um…guys…you really shouldn't fight," Neji says quietly. Tenten and Lee have already begun to brawl. "Seriously, someone might get hurt, possibly me…so, if you could just stop. Guys? GUYS!" Neji says to no avail in trying to get their attention.

"Um…N-N-Neji-nii-san?" a quiet voice says.

Tenten and Lee freeze, mid-attack. An expression of surprise and fear plastered itself on Neji's face. He calms himself down to his normal stoic disposition and turns around to face Hinata. "Hinata-sama," he says with a bow, "What brings you here?"

"The hokage requested that I get you guys so she can give you a mission," Hinata says, even quieter than normal.

Hinata leads Neji and his team to the Hokage's office for the information on their mission.

* * *

The four ninja walk into the Hokage's office, Neji's team standing directly in front of Tsunade's desk, Hinata off to the side.

Tsunade looks up at them and says, "I have a mission for you to go to the village of Suna to help with some rebuilding after a sandstorm struck and buried half the village in sand. This mission is optional, so anyone who can't come tomorrow doesn't have to."

"I would love to come and help the youthful ninjas of Suna rebuild their fantastic home, but I have already promised the old man Teuchi that I would help him clean his ramen shop and taste-test some new flavors of ramen he has created. So I am sorry to say that I cannot," Lee says sadly.

Tenten sighs and says, "I really want to go help Suna…but I can't because I lost a bet to Sakura and now, as punishment for losing, I have to go and help with her…" Tenten shudders, "shoe shopping." Tenten groans and adds, "And if I don't show up to help her, she's going to add more days that I have to accompany her shoe shopping…and I don't want to spend any more time with her than I have to, so… sorry."

Tsunade looks at Neji and says, "I presume that you are free?"

Neji nods and says, "But I don't think that this is a mission for just one shinobi. Will I be going alone?"

Tsunade shakes her head. "I know this mission is not for one person, that's why Hinata will be going with you."

Hinata's eyes widen, a light blush making its way onto her cheeks, 'I wasn't expecting that,' Hinata thinks.

'This is the _perfect_ chance for Neji to get Hinata to like him! Go for it, Neji! This is your _chance!_ Maybe you can get caught in another sandstorm and have to spend hours alone with Hinata in a cave, waiting for the storm to pass, you would end up confessing and Hinata would fall head over heels for your softer, kinder side! You can DO this, Neji!' Tenten thinks with a smile on her face.

'PERFECT! Now Neji can demonstrate to Hinata-san just how youthful he is! Two ninjas, in a village far away from their home; one gets scared in the dark forest full of creepy bandits and the other protects her with his life. It is the perfect scenario for Neji to show off his true YOUTHFULNESS! Do not back down, Neji! You must do this for your youthful love for Hinata-san to prevail!' Lee thinks, absolutely excited for Neji.

'Maybe this will get Lee and Tenten to stop telling me about Neji's love problems with his cousin,' Tsunade thinks, annoyed by how many times each ninja comes to her to explain why Neji doesn't tell Hinata how he feels about her.

Finally, after a long period of silence, the oh-so intelligent Neji not-so intelligently says, "What?"

**Ha! Neji's embarrassed! Please, tell me what you think!**


	3. Hiashi

**WOW, reviews already! You guys are great!**

"You will be going on a mission _alone_ with Hinata, Neji. So, don't screw up or Hiashi and I will have your head!" Tsunade screams at Neji. "Now, GO GET YOUR THINGS PACKED! YOU LEAVE IN LESS THAN AN HOUR!"

By the force of Tsunade's scream, Neji was pushed back a few feet. Immediately, out of fear, the four ninja exit the Hokage's office without a sound.

"Ah…sweet, sweet silence…now I can catch up on some much needed sleep!" Tsunade says as she drifts off into dreamland.

"**TSUNADE-SAMA!"** Shizune screams, waking up Tsunade. "You have a lot of paper work to do! You can't be sleeping at a time like this!"

Tsunade moans and lets her head fall to her desk. 'Why can't I get just ONE minute of sleep? How did that fool Jiraiya EVER convince me to be Hokage!' Tsunade thinks, but then she remembers what happened when Jiraiya and Naruto found her in Tanzaku Town. 'Oh yeah…that's how…'

Once outside, Neji and Hinata say goodbye to Tenten and Lee as they go pack for their mission.

* * *

On the way to the Hyuuga estate, Hinata noticed something, "N-Neji-nii-san. Ts-Tsunade-san never said when the mission was until she told us to leave…h-how did Tenten-san and Lee-san know that they couldn't go?"

Neji stops dead in his tracks. Hinata stops a second after and turns to look at him, "Neji-nii-san? What's wrong?"

'They set me up! Tsunade must have told Tenten and Lee about this mission beforehand and told them to make believable arrangements so that they couldn't go! They tricked me so that I would be stuck with Hinata-sama for the ENTIRE mission. Not to mention…we'll be **ALONE!**' Neji realizes. He suddenly notices that Hinata was looking at him concerned. Her troubled face only made her cuteness more apparent, Neji couldn't help but blush.

Neji turns him head to the side and quietly says, "Nothing is wrong, Hinata-sama. I just…think I trained a little too much today, that is all. There is no need for you to be worrying about my health. Also, that was a very…" Neji pauses, 'I've got to be nice…even though that realization was so obvious! I didn't notice, but I can't insult her and act like I did…what did Tenten say I had to do? I need to follow my heart? Well, I want to praise her…think! What is the way to say this while giving her praise…I got it!' Neji continues, "…good observation, Hinata-sama. I didn't even notice!" 'Well, it's making me look bad…but at least Hinata-sama will be happy…' Neji thinks quietly, slightly sad.

A light blush begins to make its way onto Hinata's face. "Oh…w-well…th-thank you, N-Neji-nii-san," Hinata says sheepishly, turning her face away from him. 'I've never be praised like that before…no one's usually brave enough to admit their own faults…I NEVER thought Neji-kun would be the first person to do that…that's really sweet of him,' Hinata thinks, causing her blush to deepen and a smile to appear on her face.

After a few minutes of silence, Neji finally says, "We need to get moving…if we don't hurry, the Hokage will yell at us for being late and it will ruin our clan's reputation."

Hinata nods and they start walking again, heading for the Hyuuga compounds.

* * *

Neji packs only the essentials, as usual. He walks out of his room and heads to the main house. He stops outside Hinata's double-door entrance to her massive suite. 'I wonder if Hinata-sama wants to go on this mission…Tsunade never gave her the option.' Neji continues to ponder this and doesn't notice Hiashi come around a corner to see Neji standing suspiciously in front of Hinata's bedroom door with a mysterious bag.

"Neji! What are you doing?" Hiashi asks, expecting an immediate answer. When he doesn't receive one, he goes into action, just like he learned at his "Over-Protective Fathers Suspicious of Their Nephew and Daughter Having an Affair" class. Hiashi walks up to Neji and immediately turns him around and pushes him not-so gently up against the wall, resulting in a loud 'thud'.

A startled Neji stares up at his uncle, unsure why Hiashi was acting this way. "Did you really think I would actually let you hurt my little Hinata like that, you pervert!" Hiashi says threateningly.

At that moment, Neji realizes Hiashi's reason for his actions. 'Wait! Does Hiashi know about my feelings for Hinata!'

* * *

Inside Hinata's room, about ten minutes earlier, Hinata packs the things that she would need for about a month, not knowing when they will be returning to Konoha. She lifts up her bag and guesses that it could be a little lighter. She sets it back down and empties it out a bit. She lifts it back up again and assumes that it is a respectable weight. 'Perfect, I'm all packed…I wonder if Neji-kun is…' Hinata thinks quietly, resting her backpack on her bed. Hinata remembers the first time she ever fought her cousin, "…Neji-kun…" she whispers to herself.

Suddenly, a loud thud is heard from outside her door. Hinata turns to the door, startled. She walks slowly to the door just in time to hear her father say, "Did you really think I would actually let you hurt my little Hinata like that, you pervert!"

'Father? What's going on? Who's he talking to?' Hinata thinks as she activates her Byakugan. She looks to her left to see her father pushing Neji against the wall. 'Neji-kun! Wait! Does Neji-kun LIKE me!'

**Note: Oh no! Neji shouldn't say anything that might reveal his feelings for Hinata…or assume that Hiashi already knows.**

**Also! Hinata calls Neji "Neji-kun" in her thoughts…should I make Hinata accidentally say it out loud! Review to tell me!**


	4. Tears

'He thinks I would make love to Hinata-sama!' Neji thinks, beginning to panic. "Wait, Hiashi-san! I would never hurt Hinata the way you're thinking about!" Neji shouts, a blush highly apparent on his face.

"If that's so, tell me why you're blushing, Neji?" Hiashi questions.

"Um…" 'Dammit! How did I not notice the blush appear? I have to think of something…something he would expect me to think if I really _didn't_ like Hinata-sama! Think… I got it!' "It's just that… at the thought of something so vulgar I couldn't help but _flush_ with anger because I wouldn't even think about those kinds of…_activities_…until I'm old enough. And I would _never_ think about that with Hinata-sama."

Hiashi glares at Neji uncertainly. "How do I know you're not just saying that?"

"Hinata-sama is my cousin…my _younger_ cousin. Such inappropriate thoughts should not be introduced to Hinata-sama's young, innocent mind," Neji explains. "Besides, such thoughts about me and Hinata-sama will never happen. All I see Hinata-sama as is my younger cousin I am to guard with my life; nothing more."

Hinata feels tears begin to slide down her face. She lifts her hand up and touches the tears. 'I'm crying?' Hinata looks back up to see Hiashi let Neji go and ask, "If that's not why you were here, then what's the reason?"

Neji rubs his neck lightly, "I came here to get Hinata-sama. The hokage sent us on a mission."

'Well, that would explain the bag,' Hiashi reasons. "Fine…but I'm still not going to overlook this little occurrence." Neji nods and Hiashi regains his composure and saunters off to his room with his head held high. Neji then turns back to the door and knocks.

Hinata gasps quietly and turns away to pick up her things. Before she turns around, she tries to wipe away her tears. 'Dammit. I can't stop crying…well, I knew my feelings for Neji-kun were strong. I just didn't know I would end up crying this much when he said he didn't love me. Neji-kun…doesn't love me!' Hinata's tears flow faster.

When no one answered his knock, Neji slowly opens the door, asking, "Hinata-sama? Um…are you…decent?" Neji hears quiet sobs and he opens the door fully and looks inside.

He stares at Hinata standing next to her bed, crying into her hands. "Hinata…sama? What's wrong? Are you…okay?"

Hinata immediately looks over at Neji. "Neji-nii-san! Um…" Hinata tries to wipe her tears away once more. Keyword, _tries_. 'Dammit! No matter how hard I try to get rid of my tears, they just keep coming.'

"Hinata-sama," Neji says quietly as he sets down his bag and walks over towards Hinata. Neji turns Hinata around and begins wiping his younger cousin's eyes dry. "What's wrong? You can tell me. I'll listen to _whatever_ you need to say!"

Hinata sniffles and says, "It's nothing. Besides…we need to get going on our mission."

Neji nods quietly and picks up his things. He turns around and walks towards the door. He stops at the doorway and turns his head to look at Hinata with sad eyes and thinks, 'Why do I feel so powerless?' Neji turns back when Hinata picks up her backpack and puts it on. She follows Neji out of her room. She turns around, closes her door, and locks it, putting the key into her pocket. "Let's go, Neji-nii-san."

Neji leads the way as Hinata follows him through the compound gate and out to the village entrance.

* * *

Neji shows the mission scroll he got from Tsunade to Izumo and Kotetsu at the village gate. They nod and allow the two Hyuugas to depart. As they are walking down the dirt road to Suna, Neji keeps stealing glances at Hinata, trying to figure out why she's not been acting like herself. 'Hinata-sama…what's wrong?' Neji wonders, worry highly apparent on his facial features. Neji looks up at the sky, 'It's getting late…' He stops in a nearby clearing. "I believe we should stop and rest here for the night, we will wake up nice and early tomorrow morning to get a head-start towards Sunagakure," Neji says, putting his backpack down. Hinata stops and looks at him.

Neji takes out the tent and starts pitching it. Hinata sets her stuff down and picks up some wood nearby for some firewood. Once the tent is up fully, Neji collects some nearby ample sized rocks to place around the fire. Hinata places the wood inside the circle of rocks and Neji lights the flame.

Hinata makes some dinner for the two to enjoy before they get some rest. Their meal was silent, with an awkward cloud looming over their heads. Finally, after they finished eating, Neji says, "Hinata-sama…I apologize for trying to force you to tell me what was wrong. I was out of my place."

Hinata looks at Neji, surprised by his sudden comment. Hinata stares off past Neji into the forest with a blank expression. Neji looks up at Hinata and looks away, a slight blush coming to his face. 'Hinata-sama, don't look at me with such a cute face.' Neji sighs quietly and calms himself to get rid of his blush.

Once his blush disappears, Neji turns back at Hinata and says, "Hinata-sama." Hinata snaps back to reality and looks at her cousin. "I only care about you, Hinata-sama. I want to keep you safe, Hinata-sama. Please, if you have something on your mind, tell me. I want to help you. I'm here for you, Hinata-sama." Neji looks into Hinata's eyes and looks away.

Hinata stares at Neji, a blush appearing on her face, "Neji-kun…" Hinata immediately clamps her hand on her mouth and looks down, thinking, 'Why did I say that out loud!' At the same time, Neji looks up at Hinata, a blush creeping its way along his face. 'Hinata-sama…'

Hinata looks up to have her fearful eyes meet Neji's surprised ones. 'Oh no…' Hinata thinks.

**NOTE: You have asked, now you have received! Hinata has called Neji "Neji-kun"! How will he react? Review and I will be motivated enough to write the next chapter!**


	5. Confessions

**Okay…there's a flashback in this one, so **_**ITALICS**_** are flashback when they are like whole sentences. (I may just be using it to emphasize a word)**

"I-I should g-g-go get-get some rest," Hinata says quickly and scurries off towards the tent.

"H-Hinata-sama!" Neji shouts. "Wait!" At the whim of her consciousness, Hinata stops a few feet before the tent. 'She stopped…'

Hinata closes her eyes, preparing for the worst. 'Why did I stop…I love him…and I want him to know that. But that would cause complications within our clan. I **can't** love Neji-nii-san! I just **can't** be in love with him!' Neji slowly and cautiously gets up from where he was sitting and he starts walking towards Hinata at the same pace.

When he was within five feet of her, he says, "Turn around." After some hesitation, Hinata, again at the whim of her consciousness, turns around to look at Neji. She looks anywhere but his eyes. 'When he looks in my eyes when I'm like this, he can see every thought, every wish, every dream…'

Not knowing how to ask his question, Neji quickly contemplates many options in his head. When he couldn't find one, he decided to just say anything that popped into his head. The first thing was: "Hinata-sama." Neji waits for Hinata to look him in the eyes. When she doesn't he says, "Look at me. Look me in the eyes, Hinata-sama." She whimpers slightly but complies. "Are…you feeling okay?"

For some reason, after Neji asks this, Hinata relaxes a bit. "W-why do you ask, Neji-nii-san?"

'She didn't call me Neji-kun.' "Well…it's just that you haven't been acting like yourself lately…and I can't think of the reason why, Hinata-sama. Please. I'm your cousin and I care about you. Please tell me what's been bothering you."

Hinata sighs and remembers what Neji had said to Hiashi. _"Besides, such thoughts about me and Hinata-sama will never happen. All I see Hinata-sama as is my younger cousin I am to guard with my life; nothing more."_ Hinata can feel the tears coming back into her eyes. "I…" 'Should I tell him?' Neji leans in a little closer, trying to hear Hinata better. "It's nothing…Neji-nii-san," Hinata says quietly with a soft smile.

Neji frowns. "O…kay, if you say so, Hinata-sama." Neji turns and walks away to clean up the mess and to put out the fire. Neji glances back to see Hinata still standing where he left her but she had turned herself around so he couldn't see her face and he frowns. 'Something is **definitely** up with her.' "Hinata-sama, you should go get some rest." Hinata looks back at Neji, tears falling from her eyes and she says nothing as she heads into the tent. 'She's crying again?'

* * *

After waiting ten minutes, Neji believes Hinata is asleep and he gets up and sits outside the tent. 'I just can't help but think this is my fault. If she hates me, I don't know what I'll do. I love her too much. I'll just…give her some time to herself. I'll sleep out here tonight.' Neji lies down in front of the tent entrance and falls asleep instantly.

Hinata has been lying awake for about three hours now. 'Where's Neji-nii-san?' Out of curiosity, Hinata crawls to the tent entrance and looks out. She's surprised to see Neji sleeping right outside the tent. "Neji-kun? W-why?" When Neji doesn't move, Hinata moves up closer and shakes Neji's shoulder, trying to wake him up. Neji once again, does not move and Hinata pulls herself up to sit next to him. 'Why are you doing this, Neji-kun? Why are you sleeping outside?' Suddenly, Neji shivers and Hinata gasps. 'If he stays out here any longer, he'll catch a cold.' Hinata pulls Neji into the tent and closes the entrance. She covers him in both their blankets to stop his shivering. She lies down next to him. 'Neji-kun,' she thinks as she falls asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Neji wakes up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. He looks around him, expecting to see a forest, but sees the tent all around him. "W-what?" Neji looks to his right and sees Hinata sleeping soundly next to him. He looks at her face and the blush on his face deepens. "So cute." 'I want to kiss her so bad…' He leans down so that their faces are a foot apart. 'I CAN'T!'

Suddenly Hinata starts crying. "Hinata-sama." He touches her cheek gently, "Why are you crying?" Hinata mumbles something in her sleep. Neji leans forward, asking, "Hm? What was that, Hinata-sama?"

"I…" Hinata whispers quietly. "I love you, Neji-kun…"

Neji immediately sits up straight, covering his mouth so his gasp wouldn't wake her up. 'Hinata-sama…**LOVES** me!' Neji wants to scream with joy. 'Wait…she was crying…why?'

'I want her to know I care…I know! I'll make her breakfast. Then, maybe she'll tell me why she's been crying.' Neji gets up and quietly leaves the tent to go make breakfast for the two of them, allowing Hinata to sleep in a little longer. When he finished, he walks quietly into the tent to find that Hinata was still sleeping and crying.

Seeing Hinata crying makes Neji want to cry also. Neji walks up to Hinata and shakes her awake. "Mph," Hinata says and she turns and looks at Neji.

"Good morning, Hinata-sama." Hinata sits up and looks at Neji. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Um…better…" Hinata says looking away and wiping the tears out of her eyes.

Neji gets up and says, "There's breakfast made and…thank you…for last night…"

Hinata blinks in confusion but then remembers that she took him inside the tent. "Oh. Your welcome." Hinata stands up and leaves the tent after Neji. The two cousins sit down and eat their breakfast in silence.

Breaking the silence, Neji says, "Hinata-sama…why were you crying?"

Hinata almost chokes on her breakfast by that. She looks up at Neji and sees the seriousness in his eyes. She looked away. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I care about you. And I feel like it's my fault."

Hinata looks back up at Neji. "Why would it be your fault?"

Neji looks away but looks back and says, "Because when you were asleep last night, you confessed that you loved me." Hinata's eyes widen in horror. "And…you were crying, as well." Hinata looks away blushing. "Why were you crying, Hinata-sama?"

"I…overheard your conversation with father." Neji's eyes widen. 'I had denied loving Hinata…she must believe that to be true! Oh no!'

**There you go. Sorry it took so long. I have other work to do also. **


	6. Gaara's Help?

"Hinata. You don't understand," Neji says, trying to reason with her.

"No, Neji-nii-san…I u-understand…I love y-you and you d-don't love me back. I r-respect that. Cousins s-shouldn't love each other. It isn't r-right? That's i-incest and it's n-not right…father w-would immediately d-disown me upon k-knowledge of this. _Please, PLEASE, Neji-nii-san_. Don't tell f-father about t-this. I don't c-care if you h-hate me or a-avoid me for the r-rest of my l-life, just…don't tell f-father," Hinata says quietly and goes back into the tent.

"HINATA! Please, hear me out!" Neji desperately says as he stands up to follow her.

Hinata stops, turns around and holds up her hand to stop Neji from advancing any more. "Forget it, Neji-nii-san. I understand. You don't and never will love me. You can just drop it." With that, Hinata walks into the tent to pack everything up.

'Hinata...' Neji looks down in defeat. He clenches his fists. "Damn," he mutters quietly as he kicks dirt in the fire to smother it.

* * *

The rest of their trip to Suna is rather uneventful. Neither is speaking to the other, in fear that they will break the thin thread of the relationship they have now. Sadly, neither noticed that their relationship isn't a thin thread; it's actually a thick chain. They don't realize that no matter what the other says, they won't hate them. They reach the village by the next morning and are ushered in to have a short chat with the Kazekage.

Even with the door closed and the two Hyuuga waiting patiently outside, Gaara can feel the tension. 'Don't tell me that stupid cadet branch member still has a grudge against the main branch.' He sighs before loudly saying, "Come in." The door opens and the two Hyuuga cousins walk into the room, Neji closing the door behind him. "So…Tsunade-san sent you here to help us with the restoration of our West side. That sandstorm hit us hard. Of course if you do not wish to start today, you will be allowed the rest of the day off."

The two Hyuuga cousins stand in front of Gaara, not saying anything. 'They're probably not even paying attention to me.' Gaara sighs. "As I was saying, you will have the rest of the day off if you wish. After that, we went you to help the medic nins if they find any survivors." Gaara glances at the two Hyuuga ninja. "And it would be helpful if Neji helps with the rebuilding in the areas that were already dug out. Oh, and also…I'm gay."

Hinata and Neji both stare at Gaara in shock. "W-what?" Hinata asks quietly.

Gaara sighs. "You two weren't listening to me." The two Hyuuga cousins blush in embarrassment. "I'm not gay and is there something I should know about? Like…oh, I don't know…the reason why you two are so out of it?"

Hinata bites her lip. 'Neji-kun hates me.'

Neji averts his eyes. 'Hinata-sama thinks I don't love her.'

Gaara visibly twitches at the silence. He sighs and says, "Well, just from feeling this tension. I would believe it is something…_sexual_." Both Hinata and Neji stare at Gaara, a deep blush across both their faces. "It is…isn't it?" Hinata immediately looks away and Neji looks at his feet. That was answer enough. Gaara sighs and stands up. "Neji…Hinata," he waits for both look at him. When they don't, his eye twitches but he continues. He takes a deep breath and _shouts_, "YOU BOTH FUCKING LOVE EACH OTHER! IT'S OBVIOUS SO JUST STOP THIS GODDAMN SILENT TREATMENT AND GET TOGETHER!"

The two Suna ANBU standing outside the door flinch and look at each other with fear in their eyes. Gaara _never_ shouts. They both cautiously look at the door. Something was going on in there. Something they didn't want to be a part of.

Hinata's eyes widen and she looks at Neji who was looking away, a deep blush covering his face. "You…_l-love_ me, Neji-kun? Since when?"

Neji glances at her. He shrugs. "I don't really know. But…I lied to Hiashi-sama. I didn't…I didn't want him to separate us. Even if you never looked at me as more than a cousin, I would still be happy." He shuffles on his feet, obviously not used to confessing things.

Gaara sighs and sits back down. "I'm guessing you two are planning on taking today off?" He asks with a smirk. Hinata looks at him in confusion while Neji's blush darkens.

"K-Kazekage-sama!" Neji shouts, completely embarrassed. "We're not like…_that_…" He bites his lip and looks away.

A deep blush covers Hinata's face. "W-w-what? G-Gaara-sama!"

Gaara smiles innocently. "What's wrong? It's perfectly normal that two people in their teens to want to—"

"GAARA!" Neji shouts, glaring at him.

Gaara looks at Neji and rests his elbows on his desk and rests his head on his hands. "You know, when you blush that much, your glare is _extremely_ diminished." Gaara sighs when Neji glares at him more and Hinata look as though she's about to faint. He waves his hand, dismissing them.

The two immediately walk out of the room, wanting to get away from Gaara's taunting as quickly as possible. Once they're settled in a hotel, Neji quietly says, "Geez, he didn't have to go that far." Hinata blushes and looks away nodding. Neji looks at her. "Hinata-sama, I…"

"Save it, Neji-kun," Hinata says, putting up her hand to stop his talking. Neji eyes widen slightly at the honorific she used with his name. "I…I j-jumped to c-conclusions when you w-were talking to f-father. I sh-should've j-just a-asked you a-about your f-f-feelings. I-I'm sorry if I h-hurt you by s-saying that y-you hate m-me."

Neji gulps and looks her in the eye. "Hinata-sama…I could never hate you. I love you more than anything else in this world." Neji leans in cautiously. "Believe me when I say this: I love you, Hinata-sama." He closes the gap between his and Hinata's lips.

* * *

Hinata and Neji took that day to walk around the village and survey the damage. The next few days afterwards, they helped dig and rebuild. After they did all they could, they packed up their things and left Suna, saying goodbye to all their friends beforehand. It took only two days to get back to Konoha.

* * *

Neji sighs as he walks through the main gates of Konoha. 'That mission lasted a couple of weeks. Not only that, but Gaara kept pestering us about 'safe sex'. GOD! Sometimes I just wish he never tried to take interest in Naruto's friends' lives.' Neji adjusts his backpack and yawns. "You can go back home, Hinata-sama. I'll turn in the mission report," he says, walking off towards the Hokage Tower.

Hinata hesitates before shaking her head. "I'll go with you." Over those couple weeks in Suna, Hinata's stutter had disappeared. Neji raises an eyebrow at her as she jogs to catch up with him. "I…I want to spend more time with you, Neji-kun."

Neji blushes slightly and turns to face the Hokage Tower. "Oh…I see." Hinata looks down sadly. She looks back up at him to see the small smile etching at the sides of his mouth. She smiles while looking back down at her feet.

* * *

The two Hyuuga make it to and in the Hokage office in 30 minutes. Neji gives Tsunade his report and they turn to leave just when the door slams open. "NEJI, HAVE YOU AND THE YOUTHFUL HINATA-CHAN BECOME ONE?" shouts the familiar voice of Neji's green-clad teammate.

Neji feels the blush appearing on his cheeks. "Dammit, Lee, _must_ you say something like that?" Hinata looks at Neji in confusion but once seeing his blush makes her go red as a tomato, realizing what Lee had meant.

Tenten shakes her head as she walks in. "Sorry, Neji. I couldn't stop him. But, are you two…a couple?" Neji looks at Hinata out of the side of his eye and she glances up at him. He blushes and looks away. They both shrug.

Tsunade sighs and asks, "What exactly happened in Suna?" Neji opens his mouth, but Tsunade cuts him off by saying, "That's not in the mission report." Neji closes his mouth.

"Well…Gaara-san said some things and we ended up…confessing to one another," Hinata says, twiddling her thumbs while looking down. All the people in the room were too stunned that she hadn't stuttered to hear the footsteps coming from down the hall. "So now…Neji-kun and I are…dating."

Suddenly, they hear a scroll hit the floor. They all look up to see Hiashi standing in the doorway, eyes wide. After two minutes of silent staring, Hiashi's eye starts twitching and he shouts, "_**NEJI!**_"

"Oh, shi—!"

**And it's done! Tell me how you think of the ending! ^-^**


End file.
